<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush by Hellokaelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057095">Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn'>Hellokaelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope was one of the ‘geeks’ of Quantico High, Luke was one of the ‘cool guys’ and on the football team. A crush on him is pointless right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia, background Spencer/Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr so some of you might have already read it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teens gathered in groups all around the bleachers on their football field that sunny Tuesday, some of them were watching the football team practice, some were doing homework, but most of the teens were just soaking up the sun talking. Including Penelope and her friends. Though she <em>may</em> have her eye on the team a little bit. Just a <em>little</em>.</p>
<p>“Seriously?” </p>
<p>Penelope jumped, whipping her head around towards her dark haired friend.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tell me you dragged us out here just to watch idiot jocks?” Emily said in mocking tone. </p>
<p>“What!” Penelope scoffed. “I didn’t drag you guys anywhere!”</p>
<p>“Really? Because I can still feel your nail marks in my arm.” Spencer said, without taking his eyes off his book. It always amazed her out how he could be completely into their conversations but still be focused on his book. “There was definite pulling involved.”</p>
<p>“Oh hush you.” She pouted. “I just wanted some sun!”</p>
<p>“We could have went to the beach for that, school is over you know-” Emily pointed out.</p>
<p>“Or sat at the benches.” Spencer added.</p>
<p>“Too shady.” She grumbled, ignoring Emily’s comment.</p>
<p>“More like it doesn’t have the wonderful view of a certain boys ass.”</p>
<p>Penelope choked on her spit while Spencer bit his lip to keep from laughing.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah well…I’m not the only one staring! Don’t think I don’t notice those sneaky glances at a certain player when we aren’t looking, Spencer Reid!”</p>
<p>Spencer sputtered, burying his red face deeper into his book.</p>
<p>“God I need new friends.” Emily muttered, looking up towards the sky. “Preferably ones that don’t have crushes on jocks.”</p>
<p>Penelope gave her a look. “We can’t all have a hot older college boyfriend.”</p>
<p>“You make Aaron sound old.” Emily rolled her eyes. “He’s only a college freshman.”</p>
<p>Suddenly Spencer made a squeaking noise and dropped his book in between the bleachers, making such a sudden dive for his book that it made both girls suspiciously look towards the field. Both girls snickered when they noticed Derek Morgan, the quarterback, looking right in Spencer’s direction shaking his head with a grin. </p>
<p>“Well..least we know poor Spencer can’t handle eye contact with his muscle man.” Emily teased. Penelope giggled at the red faced Spencer now completely hiding behind his book.</p>
<p>“He’s not <em>my</em> muscle man.” Spencer mumbled. Both girls cracked up at him using Emily’s wording.</p>
<p>“Yet.” Emily whispered snickering in Penelope’s ear. </p>
<p>Spencer gave her one of his kitten glares. “What about <em>you</em> Penelope?”</p>
<p>Emily grinned. “Yes, what about <em>your</em> muscled man?”</p>
<p>“I-I don’t have one!” </p>
<p>“Oh really?” Emily smirked, her eyes going towards the field and Penelope couldn’t help but look too.</p>
<p>Luke Alvez looked up right then from his conversation with his own friends Derek and Matt. He smiled right at her. She felt the butterflies attack her stomach and knew Emily could see the pink in her cheeks.</p>
<p>“<em>That</em> tells a different story.” Penelope gave her friend a scowl. “Don’t give me that look, the guy is always smiling at you I don’t see why you’re either avoiding him when he tries to talk to you, or you say something mean.”</p>
<p>“We’re from opposite sides of the high school spectrum. Why would cool hand Luke be interested in <em>me</em> the computer geek?”</p>
<p>Spencer looked at her with a frown. “You’re beautiful, Pen. Luke may be a jock but hes not dumb.”</p>
<p>Penelope couldn’t help her heart melting at her friend. Leaning over, she gave him a hug making him turn red once more. </p>
<p>Only Emily noticed Luke suddenly frowning. </p>
<hr/>
<p>“Ask her to prom.” </p>
<p>Luke jumped at the sudden voice beside his locker. He shut the door to see Emily Prentiss giving him a serious look.</p>
<p>“Uh..ask who?” </p>
<p>Emily rolled her eyes. “You know who i’m talking about. Blonde, lover of computers and animals, the girl you always stare at like shes the sun.”</p>
<p>Luke was suddenly very thankful for his tanned skin. Did he really look at her like that?</p>
<p>“What makes you think she’d say yes?”</p>
<p>Emily only gave him a look before walking away. He could have sworn he heard her say something about smacking him under her breath.</p>
<p>“Was that Prentiss?” </p>
<p>Luke cursed and jumped. “What the hell is with people scaring me today?”</p>
<p>Derek raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled. “Sorry man.”</p>
<p>“Yes that was.” Luke mumbled, stuffing his books in his bag. </p>
<p>“And?” Derek asked. </p>
<p>Luke sighed. “She told me to ask Penelope to prom.”</p>
<p>“Which you were already planning on doing.” </p>
<p>“Yeah but she doesn’t know that.”</p>
<p>Derek grinned and swung his arm over Luke’s shoulders. “Prom is gonna be great. You’ll be with Penelope, I’ll be with Spencer-”</p>
<p>“Who you still have to ask.” Luke pointed out. </p>
<p>Derek waved it away. “Already planned out and in motion as we speak. Matt will of course be with Kristy, Will with JJ-” </p>
<p>“I got it dude.” Luke laughed at his best friends excitement. Who knew Derek Morgan was so into prom?</p>
<hr/>
<p>Penelope sat in an empty classroom after school getting out her laptop like she did every Thursday. Thursday’s were always crazy at home with her brothers visiting for their weekly family dinners, but she had permission to use the English classroom to do her work. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but think back to that morning when they stood by Spencer’s locker. Something that looked like a small handmade book fell out with only the word <em>Will</em> written in it. Spencer found another one at his desk every period until their last period where Spencer went to early excited to find another one, only this time Derek was there to give it to him. </p>
<p>She wondered if anyone would ask her to prom.</p>
<p>Turning on her laptop, she expected her regular password screen but instead a message filled her screen.</p>
<p>
  <em>You can meet a million people without them leaving an impression</em>
</p>
<p>She watched her screen intently as if watching a movie as words faded and more reappeared.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then one person comes along</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stay in your mind and make your heart race from just a smile</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It can only take a second for them to somehow change your life</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re that person for me, Penelope</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You make my gray world colorful. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a question for you.</em>
</p>
<p>Penelope stared open mouthed at her screen. </p>
<p>A throat cleared from the classroom doorway. Shocked, she jumped out of her chair that made a screeching noise at the sudden movement against the floor.</p>
<p>Luke walked into the room, an adorable big black and white cat stuffed animal was in his arms. </p>
<p>“Y-You…w-what…” Penelope stuttered, her mouth still open.</p>
<p>“Penelope Garcia, will you go to prom with me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” She choked out. </p>
<p>“Really?” Luke grinned.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help but laugh, finally finding her voice. “Shouldn’t I be asking you that Mr. Popular?”</p>
<p>Luke raised an eyebrow at her. “I like the name ‘cool hand Luke’ better.”</p>
<p>Penelope gasped. “How did you hear that?! Oh my god Emily is dead.”</p>
<p>Luke threw his head back in laughter and she thought her heart <em>exploded</em> out of her chest. <em>My god</em> his laugh is beautiful.</p>
<p>“Actually it was Spencer.”</p>
<p>“Spencer?!”</p>
<p>“He may have let it slip before he left with Derek.” </p>
<p>Him mentioning the two made her remember why Luke was here in the first place. Her eyes went to the stuffed animal. Luke seemed to remember as well as he handed it to her. </p>
<p>“It’s so cute.” She squealed.</p>
<p>Luke reached into his pocket and pulled out a miniature version of the cat, this one a toy. He squeezed it, the cat making a small squeaking noise. </p>
<p>“For when you have bad days.” He rubbed a hand against the back of his head, nervous Luke was adorable. “I know you like that stuff….”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect.” <em>Everything is perfect</em> is what she didn’t say, but she could have sworn Luke was blushing.</p>
<p>“So can I walked you home?”</p>
<p>Penelope bit her lip to keep from smiling too wide, not noticing the action catching Luke’s attention. </p>
<p>She walked home with Luke by her side and their fingers laced together.</p>
<p>And so began the love story of the geek and her jock. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>